


From One Goddess To Another

by Taijutsudemonslayer



Category: Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Falling In Love, Femslash, Logan/Scott Summers mentioned, M/M, Romance, Superman and Wonder Woman Clash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 07:33:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14744597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taijutsudemonslayer/pseuds/Taijutsudemonslayer





	From One Goddess To Another

From One Goddess To Another

By Taijutsudemonslayer

 

Chapter 1

 

Wonder Woman is flying high over Worchester, MA in her invisible jet, she is there on behalf of her homeland Themyscira and the Justice League to attend a special summit on the tense relations between Humans, Mutants, and Meta-Humans. Even though she had lived in Man's World for several years now the Amazonian Princess still couldn't understand how some of the people admired and respected her while others fear her, maybe attending this summit will help Diana gain the understanding she needs to answer this question that has been plaguing her thoughts.

Diana flies to the X-Mansion, where she is greeted by Ororo and Jean.

"Hello again Diana." Ororo greets the Amazonian heroine with a warm smile.

"I am honored Ororo that you have invited me here to your home and to your city." the brunette replies.

"Well Princess. any friend of Ororo's is always welcome here." Jean interjects.

"Thank you Ms. Grey." Diana says just as Rogue flies into the room.

"Ororo, Jean... Oh, hello Princess, it's great to see you-." 

"What's wrong, Rogue?" Jean asked.

"Th-the MRC and The Purity Brigade are hurting Kitty in Municipal Park." 

"Have you told Scott?" the redhead asks.

"I sure did and he said he and Logan were "too preoccupied" to help." the Southern Belle says before rolling her eyes.

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
